


翻译文

by wa1



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wa1/pseuds/wa1
Summary: 一些橄榄球队的男孩要接受惩罚
Relationships: No Relationships, original - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	翻译文

**Author's Note:**

> No notes

蒙羞的橄榄球队  
原作者：Baddlad17  
翻译：无言  
在校长的书房外，十五个校橄榄球队的队员正等待着他们的惩罚，这些高年级的小伙子丢了学校，校长还有他们自己的脸。现在正是他们付出代价的时候。  
在上周周末的时候，他们去伦敦进行一场周末的巡赛，在那里他们却和另一个参加联赛的球队打了起来，这场比赛最后竟然变成了一场群殴。两个一起跟去的体育系主任桑德斯先生和劳森先生对于这些来自六级的高年级学生的粗鲁表现感到既惊讶又气愤。桑德斯先生本打算立刻惩罚他们，可遗憾的是他没有把藤条一起带来，同时他也认为用slipper（就是鞋底子）来揍他们是远远不够的。  
于是他把这些男孩们召集回他们下榻的地方，给了他们一顿臭骂“臭小子们，你们快把我气死了！我和劳森先生放弃愉快的周末光阴来陪你们比赛，但你们是怎么做的？和别的学校的斗殴！打架是严重违反校规的，你们知道吧？大小伙子们？！即使在这里，你们也应该遵守校规，因为你们是代表我们学校的。你们的所作所为和街头流氓没有区别，你们应该是绅士，但你们表现得就和那种劳思（英语中泛指粗鲁的年轻人）一个蠢样！！如果我手边有藤条，我会立刻让你们弯下腰，然后抽你们每人六下。但你们也别高兴的太早，我已经把你们的事和校长说了，他会在周一的早会结束后亲自收拾你们。”  
骂完以后，桑德斯先生把手臂环绕在胸前打量了一圈这些小伙子。他们都不安地抖着身体，他们知道校长海吉斯先生的鞭挞技术很高超。在让学校丢脸以后，他们很快就要付出沉痛的代价了。队长杰森.卡特莱特和副队长科林.金担心他们会受到更多的惩罚，因为就在周三的时候校长还警告过他们，说自己希望球队会有一个良好的表现。当时卡特莱特和金信誓旦旦地做了保证。  
卡特莱特的手轻轻的向自己身后摸去，他摸了摸自己的屁股，知道当周一的时候，那里就会变得一片火热。

在周一早会快结束的时候，校长向在台下坐着的球队队员们瞪去，他生气地对全体学生说到：“我当校长的这么多年里，还从没有遇到六级生里会有如此恶劣的行为的时候。你们还不知道吧？咱们的橄榄球队在周末联赛的时候，和另一个学校发生了一场群殴事件。我保证这些队员在今早会被严肃处理，我也告诉了另一个参加斗殴的学校校长，希望那些斗殴者同样被严肃处理。”  
校长正瞪着橄榄球队的队员们当他讲话的时候，其他各年级的学生也把头从不同的方向转来，看着他们。这些平时很风光的大小伙子们此时此刻觉得无地自容。  
“我本打算在全校同学面前实施对他们的惩罚，但由于我希望藤条抽在这些混小子们的赤裸的臀部上，所以我不得不在我的书房私下去责罚他们。我向你们保证，我会尽我最大努力来让他们记住这一天。在早会结束后，你们十五个人，立刻到我的书房去报告。”  
话一说完，校长就转身离去，他的长袍就像蝙蝠的翅膀一样飘摇。礼堂里响起了Jerusalem的歌声，由四百个年轻小伙子们齐声吟唱。但球队的十五个小伙子却无心吟唱，他们都在为一会和校长的会面担心。  
五分钟后，队伍就在校长的书房外集合了，他们排成一横排，都不说话，都很紧张。“赤裸的臀部”，这是刚才校长说的，这在学校是很少见的情况，哪怕隔着几层裤子，校长也会在学生的屁股上留下一排排“电车轨道”，没人敢想象，光着屁股挨打会是怎样。桑德斯先生和劳森先生这时突然出现了，他们敲了敲书房的门然后走了进去。队员对于他们的现身感到十分不解。不一会门就打开了，校长拿着一根细长藤条在手上，身后跟着两位体育主任。  
“我已经和桑德斯先生，劳森先生讨论了如何处理你们。我会先亲自执行惩罚的第一部分，打你们的手心，每只手三下也许会让你们打架斗殴的手学乖一点。然而你们有十五个人，对我一个人来说太多了，所以你们惩罚的第二部分就由桑德斯先生和劳森先生来执行。你们会一个接一个的被叫进我的书房，然后桑德斯先生和劳森先生会轮流来执行对你们光屁股的抽打，同样也是你们每人六下！都清楚了吗？”  
十五个衣冠楚楚的大男孩用不可思议的眼光彼此面面相觑，惩罚的措施让他们绝望，但他们都不敢说什么。  
“无话可说吗？那我们开始吧。史蒂芬，向前几步然后把你的右手伸出来。”  
史蒂芬向前走了几步，然后把他的右手伸了出去，校长把他的手抬到了最合适的位置。然后说都没说一声就将藤条一下子打在了史蒂芬的手掌上。史蒂芬忍住了第一下痛击，没有活动。第二下同样大力地打在他的手上，这下史蒂芬露出了痛苦的表情。第三下紧接着第二下打了下去，校长立刻让他换另一只手。史蒂芬不自然地放下了自己的右手，换自己的左手上场。和右手一样，左手也挨了三下鞭打，每一下都让史蒂芬表情狰狞。  
“回去站好，菲利普斯出列。”校长喝到。  
史蒂芬回到了队伍中，他把手放在腋窝下轻轻地摩擦着希望能够缓解疼痛。同时菲利普斯走到前面伸出了他的右手准备受罚。两位体育主任在校长身后看着这些小伙子一个接一个伸出他们的手接受他们的惩罚。最后受罚的是队长和副队长，校长在打他们的时候足足多用了一倍的力，他恨不得把藤条抡到自己肩膀后面再打下去。当他俩受完罚以后，他们的眼里已经有了泪花。很快惩罚的第一部分结束了，十五个小伙子或朝自己的手心吹着微不足道的冷气，或把手放在腋窝下轻轻地摩擦着，有的甚至还在甩着自己的手。但这些都没用，海吉斯先生的技术很好，会让这些小伙子的手疼够好一会的。  
三个男人走进了书房里，海吉斯先生把手里的藤条挂回到伞架上，然后拿下了两根更粗一些的藤条交给桑德斯先生和劳森先生。劳森先生折了折他手中的藤条，他不禁惊讶于它的韧性，他都能想象到当这玩意打在一对光屁股瓣儿上会有多疼了。  
“史蒂芬，进来。”  
史蒂芬走进了屋子里，并把他身后的门关上。校长坐在他的办公桌前正在填写惩罚簿。“脱掉你的所有裤子，跪到这椅子上”校长看都不看他一眼，只是指了指自己办公桌前的椅子，“桑德斯先生，你先来吧。”  
史蒂芬是个十七岁的大小伙子了，他的个子比在场的三个人都高，他英俊的容貌和健美的身材让学校里很多女孩子都喜欢。然而他现在，正一层层褪掉自己的裤子，让它们堆在自己的脚踝处。在脱掉自己的内裤之前，他跪到了椅子上，他清楚的看见校长正把他们所有人的名字一个个填在惩罚簿上。这意味他还会再挨一顿打当他回家的时候，因为所有被记录在惩罚簿上的行为都会被致信给家长，他很清楚，他爸爸一定会给他的屁股来一顿皮带的。  
史蒂芬扯掉了自己的内裤露出了他的屁股，他感觉到桑德斯先生把他的衬衫给卷了起来露出了他一小截后背。接着他听到藤条在空气中挥舞，发出嗖嗖的声音，他知道这声音马上就会因为抽在他细嫩的皮肉上而变的格外尖锐了。他感到藤条横在他的屁股上，然后反复的轻拍着他的屁股，他不得不一直提心吊胆的等待着，因为他永远不知道这轻拍何时会变成重重的鞭打。史蒂芬这么想着的时候，他就一下子感受到屁股上爆炸开一道疼痛，很快第二下就接着来了。两道疼痛的“火线”相互呼应着，让史蒂芬都不知道具体的疼痛之处在哪里，仿佛自己的屁股都在疼痛。桑德斯先生是一个肌肉发达的男人，他经常在自己的办公室里用一个细一点的藤条责打那些犯错的男孩，当然那时会隔着一层体育短裤。但即使那样，桑德斯先生强壮的手臂也不是白给的，何况今天的史蒂芬没有一层衣物的保护。史蒂芬的表情充满了痛苦，而坐在他对面的海吉斯先生把他的痛苦都尽收眼底，他看到男孩子的眼泪已经顺着脸庞滑下当六下都打完的时候。  
史蒂芬被允许起身后，他立刻把手向身后摸去，他清楚的感受那一道道隆起的檩子，仿佛自己的手指一样粗。  
“穿好衣服回你的班级上课，然后记得把菲利普斯叫进来。”史蒂芬小心翼翼地提上他的内裤，他真的很后悔买这么合身的内裤，当内裤的布料弹在他的屁股上的时候，他的疼痛又一次被唤醒。其他三个人看着他双手紧托屁股离开了房间。不一会，菲利普斯进来了。这次轮到劳森先生大展身手了。作为桑德斯先生的副手，他还一次没有挥舞过藤条。但当他在菲利普斯的屁股上留下了六道完美的平行线的时候，桑德斯先生觉得他可以让这个年轻人试着多用藤条。  
菲利普斯也流着眼泪离开了，男孩子们一个接一个的带着疼痛的屁股离开了。最后走廊里又只剩下了两个队长。  
科林.金是倒数第二个走进书房的，校长向他公布了一个可怕的决定“金，作为副队长，你在上周末的群殴事件中应该负更多的责任。桑德斯先生信任你和卡特莱特，但你们俩个的所作所为却让人失望。所以你们两个需要更多的惩罚，除了接下来的六藤条，你在周五的时候要再一次向桑德斯先生报告，他会再给你六下藤条作为惩罚，不过你可以穿着你的运动短裤在那时。现在脱掉你的裤子，跪到我桌前的椅子上。”  
校长看着这个大男孩脱掉他的裤子，然后摆好了姿势。劳森先生已经做好了准备。他毫不吝啬自己的力气，但金承受住了他的惩罚，至少在前五下是这样的，第六下抽过了之前的五道肿痕，这让金忍不住喊了出来，但他的眼泪很争气，没有流出来。当他来到外面的走廊后，他冲卡特莱特点了点头就立刻快步走向厕所，希望在那里他能好好揉揉自己肿痛的屁股。  
终于，卡特莱特队长也抬起自己的屁股挨了桑德斯先生的六下藤条，但他一点解脱的感觉都没有，这一周他都要惶恐地度过，因为周五的加罚。  
卡特莱特也来到了厕所，但他缓解自己疼痛的方式和科林不同，他做了所有男孩子都会做的事，一时之间，他觉得舒服了许多。  
完


End file.
